Amour- The Forbidden
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: And Angel fell from heaven one day. Not knowing what she was the prince of darkness saves her and slowly falls for her to his dismay. But what happens once he realizes the truth and that its forbid? Will he let her go and return to his hellish throne or will he forsake the darkness for her light? And what of the angel, does she fear him or love him?
1. Entro

And Angel fell from heaven one day. Crumpled on the ground with a broken wing.

No heavenly song could she sing, a broken cry the only thing. Mortal, that she became.

Her kingdom of heaven no longer she raign.

For to return she needed one thing.

To conquer great love and regain her wings.

* * *

The prince of darkness, a demon he came. Found her there cold and afraid.

So not to scare her he took human form.

Hiding his dark wings, and his deviled horns.

His eye turned gold and his horn to a moon.

For he was part devil but born of the house of the moon.


	2. Darkness & Light

Heaven cried that night and fell to earth with lightning strikes. She curled up, chest to her knees. She was mortal now and heaven she knew she could not reach. She cried out but her heavenly voice would make no mans ears bleed. Her sister had done this and Kagome quickly discovered that she could now bleed.

He smelt her blood first and foremost and it was cause for his alarm. He had never smelt blood so sweet and it called to his darkness like a flame to a fire.  
He trecked through the thick and wet forset and heard her cry. He stilled in his movement as something about this mortal didn't seem right.

She was so fragile and weak. This mortal would be far to easy to kill, it would be a waste, she was far to meek. He watched her shiver and slowly close her eyes and then he moved.

He came closer, his dark robes dragging behind him. He stood tall and dark over her and looked down. She was fair and beautiful. Her skin pal, her lips pink and plump and her hair raven as night.

She was quite the site. She didn't smell like a normal human and he turned his head sideways. This human woman was different indeed. Her blood still called to him.

He made his decision.

As not to scare her if she woke, he took his more human form.

His eyes went from fire to gold.

His black wings vanished as did his horns. He now only carried his mother's moon and his father's sword. He knelt down and slowly lifted her up.

The prince of darkness took the unknown fallen angel away.


	3. To the Palace of the Moon

To his mothers in the house of the moon is where he went with the girl in arms.

"Sesshomaru I see you decided to leave your hellish throne to come-" His mother stopped as she saw her tall dark son walking forward with a girl in his arms. The being was clad in white and gold robes and her long black hair swayed as her soon walked.

"What have you done?" She quickly questioned.

"I have done nothing"

He laid her down and his mother quickly looked the girl over.

"Why did you bring her here my son" She had not seen him in years. It was no surprise, of course, heaven and hell didnt really get along and while she wasnt in heaven she was close enough for his taste.

"This human is odd, where else shall I take her?"

She quickly turned the girl and looked her over. A gasp graced her lips and the light scarring on the girls back.

"Is the mortal harmed?" He asked in a unchanging tone.

His mother quickly relized that her son did not know. She slowly looked at him "What do you wish to do my son?"

He looked at the young girl "I will keep her"

"Keep her, my son she is young"

"Do not jest mother, I do not mean to take her as a lover"

"Ne?"

He turned his back to her "Call for me when she awakens"

"You would leave her to me?"

"For now, but I will return for my new found pet soon"

With that, the prince of darkness transformed and vanished back to the darkness from which he came.

His mother looked back at the girl "A fallen angel are you" She pressed her lips together "What have you done to be thrown from heaven?"

She sighed "My son has no idea of what you are"

Mindset, she would seek answers and quickly. For there was only one thing that could kill an angel.

And that was her son.


	4. Heavens Door

His mother wasted no time in throwing up a barrier around the girl and her home. Then she took to the skies and knocked on heavens door.

"You will see me" She demanded. The gates of heaven opened.

"Why have you come," The Kami asked.

"What has happened, why do I have an angel in my home?" She asked.

The Kami sighed "My daughter Kagome has fallen from heaven and is now mortal" His booming voice stated.

"Than I shall return her to you" She stated quickly.

"It is not that simple, she cannot return"

"Oh?"

He shook his head "She is now mortal and must gain her wings to return"

"She must die?" She gasped.

"Mortal she may be, but immortal is her soul" The woman who spoke must have been her mother. She wore golden robes and flowers in her short curled hair.

"I do not understand" The moon goddess stated.

"She must earn love and do good, be selfless, then she will gain her wings" The girl's mother stated standing by the great Kami.

"Only then can she return" Boomed the father.

"How was it that she came to be on the earth's floor? One does not just fall from heaven" The moon goddess spoke, using her hand to wave down past the clouds as she did.

"My other daughter is the one and for that she has been punished" The Kami spoke "But go now, you can not stay, return to my daughter"

"She must not reveal herself least she never return, you must tell her this" Her mother added in.

The moon goddess looked between them "She is your daughter, will you forsake her so?"

"It is the only way" The Kami stated again,

"Tell me moon mother, how did you come to find her?" The girl's mother asked, her tone soft.

"It was not I who found her, but my son"

She turned, missing the frantic look exchanged between Kami and mother. The mother stood "Your Son? Sesshomaru, Lord of hell?"

His mother didn't turn to them "I only have the one son as you well know, who else would it be but him"

"He brought her to you?" The Kami asked,

"To watch over?" Did her mother's tone seem hopeful?

She finally looked back at them over her shoulder "Do not be deceived, he will return"

With that, she stepped out of heaven and fell back to the house of the moon. 


	5. Her Name

She quickly went to the girl and looked her over. Her own had forsaken her. How horrible that she could not return. The girl was beautiful no doubt.

She pushed back the girl's black hair to get a better look at her face. That's when girl's eyes suddenly opened.

She stepped back. The girl sat up frantic.

"Fear not child I am Yoshiko, goddess of the moon"

Kagome looked around and took a few deep breaths.

"Do you recall what has happened to you?"

Kagome shook her head yes. She tried to speak but her voice did not come.

"It will take time" Yoshiko stated.

Kagome shivered. Her sheered heavenly robes did nothing to protect her. Kagome looked around confusion on her face.

"You are wondering how you got here?"

Kagome nodded and pointed to her.

"It was not I"

She tilted her head.

Suddenly the moon mother felt something. She moved closer to the girl "Listen to me, if you wish to return to your heavenly home you need 3 things"  
Kagome nodded.

"Love, selfless and silence, no one must know you are an angel, especially my son"

Before Kagome could give the moon goodness a questioning look, he appeared.

Human form did not save her from fear.

She quickly jumped up and hid behind the moon mother.

"Does she know who I am?" He asked,

"You are indeed fighting even in this form" His mother noted, "Do you mean to harm her?"

"Come out" He spoke, ignoring his mother.

The girl did not try to speak.

"I saved you, girl"

Kagome peeked and looked at him.

"I said, come out, you will obey"

Kagome slowly did.

He looked at her. Her robes were white and dusted with gold, which means she must have come from a noble family to afford such riches. What didn't make sense was her lack of modesty. He could see her nipples and the shape of her body. Her feet held no shoes but they were clean.

"What is your name?"

She tilted her head.

"She can not speak, but I know her name"

Her son looked at her "You know this mortal"

"No, she spelled it out to me" No one could read her, she didn't fear him being able to read a lie "Her name is Kagome"

His eyes went back to Kagome "Kagome" He spoke.


	6. The Devil

Kagome blinked. He stepped forward and she stepped back. He stopped "Do you fear this one?"

She slowly nodded yes.

"Do you know who I am?"

She didn't really respond.

"Sesshomaru you-" His mother began. She knew her mistake right away. As soon as his name came out of her mouth Kagome, cried out, or attempted to, and tried to flee.

His arm came around her waist and stopped her "Enough young one"

Kagome moved from his grip and landed back on the bed where she shielded her eyes.

"You know of this one's name?"

Kagome slowly peeked again and nodded yes.

"Are you aware of what I am?"  
Kagome put her arm down and then looked at his mother. She nodded yes and Kagome looked back at him. Slowly she got up and walked to him. She was afraid, he could tell but still, she was close. Slowly she reached up, he didn't move.

She made a hook with each pointer finger and held it against his head.

"Horns" His mother stated.

He took Kagome's hands and put them down and away from him "Hn Kagome, I am the devil"

She cried out and hid again behind his mother again.


	7. Finders Keepers?

Sesshomaru took in a breath and watched as Kagome peered over the clouds.

"She is weak and young and confused" His mother stated beside him "Taking her as a pet is nonsense at this age, are you not to busy for such a thing?"

"Hn mother"

She sighed and watched the girl and then looked back at her son who was also watching her.

"Are you fond of her?"

He looked at her "I am perplexed by her, nothing more"

"But you wish to keep her"

"I found her did I not, I am the Lord of darkness am I not?"

"Yes"

His eyes went back to her "Her modesty baffles me, it is like she is unaware"

She watched her cold sons face soften and she glance back at the girl, who was now chasing some random butterfly.

"She can not be but 15 in human years" She spoke, hoping she didn't give too much away.

He didn't seem to notice "Hn"

Then a grand idea came to the moon goddess "Sesshomaru, darling"

He snapped his eyes to her "I am not darling, I am death"

"Leave her to me?"

"You wish to keep her?"

"For 3 years"

He rose an eyebrow,

"On her 18th birthday, you make take her"

He looked back at the girl "What if she wishes not to go"

"You are the prince of darkness ne?"

"Indeed"

He would just take her.

"Very well mother, but I shall be watching"

He snapped his fingers and his disguise vanished, then he did. She sighed a slight breath of relief.


	8. Year One

The first thing the moon mother did was change the girls clothing. Kagome was confused by this; she liked her robes. She kept pulling at the fabric and layers. She hated it.

"Kagome you must wear clothing fit for an unwed woman."

Confusion met her face.

"Let me show you."

From the safety of the moon palace, the moon mother showed Kagome children, women, man.

Greed, evil, war. The rich, the poor.

For the first year, the moon mother taught Kagome about the people that heaven and hell resided over. The good and the bad. It was clear to the moon Goddess that the daughters of Kami had been very sheltered, unknowing of earth and its souls.

Kagome knew nothing of love in a romantic sense, of course, why would she. So the moon Goddess showed her and Kagome fell in love with love.

She, however, still hated her robes and ditched them whenever she could for her heavenly robes. When Sesshomaru return to check in on her, that's how he found her. Wearing her heavenly robes.

She quickly hid behind his mother.

He held silk in his hands.

"Look Kagome; he brings a gift."

Kagome peeked. He was in human form again. It didn't really fool her. Her eyes landed on then silk as he offered them to her.

She snorted.

He was displeased and when his eyes changed from gold to fire she whimpered.

"Sesshomaru do not frighten her."

"It is not every day this one offers another riches mother."

His mother looked back over her shoulder "He is correct, it would be rude to reject a gift, especially from a Lord."

Kagome looked skeptical.

"Even he is a Lord Kagome, the darkness he is and black is his throne, but he is a Lord."

She still didn't trust him, after all, it had been a year since he graced them with his heavy darkness.

He left the gold silk and vanished, leaving her once again. She wore the beautiful silk, it was thin and felt better than what his mother had offered her.


	9. Year Two

The second year the Moon Goddess took Kagome to earth.

Kagome loved the earth, even with all its evil and vanity.

The Moon Goddess told Kagome about the many demi-Gods of earth, the first of which was Sango.

Sango was her first friend. She was the Goddess of war.

Soon the fallen angel was making her own way down to earth to explore. But both mother and son kept a watchful eye on her. Of course soon after Kagome met Sango, Sango was visited by the Lord of darkness.

"She is mine, no harm is to come to her" He stood in the shadows, his human form gone. His red eyes daring the Goddess to ignore him.

"I mean no harm to her, only to be her friend" She tilted her head "But what would the devil want with an angel such as herself?"

He smirked, but vanished.

His mother showed soon after that and quickly told Sango that Sesshomaru had no idea that Kagome was, in fact, a fallen angel and that it would be best to keep it that way.  
Then to both Devil and mothers dismay, Kagome met Cupid, aka Miroku.

"Well what do we have here?" He beamed at Kagome who stood close to Sango.

"Leave her be lover boy" Sango snapped,

Miroku put his arm around Sango "My dear Sango, you know I only have eyes for you, my Lady."

Kagome blushed and then giggled as Sango slapped Cupid "Mind you hands you pervert!"

Kagome instantly liked Miroku; he was the God of love after all.

Of course, when he tried to touch Kagome, he got something far worse than a slap. He got hells sword to his nose.

"Do not touch her" Sesshomaru was in human form, but it didn't matter, they knew who he was.

Cupid quickly backed away and bowed "My apologies, I was not aware she was yours."

Kagome stompped her foot down and put her hands on her hips and snorted.

Both Sango and Miroku rose an eyebrow at her.

"Behave" Sesshomaru spoke turning his gold eyes to her.

She snorted again.

"You are acting like a child."

"Shes 17" Sango spoke,

"Childbearing age need I remind you Goddess?" Sesshomaru spoke.

Miroku grinned, Sango blushed, and Kagome was curious and Sesshomaru didnt like the looks of it,

"Mother" He growled calling her down.

Kagome was whisked away by the Moon Goddess, back to the house of the moon.


	10. Year three Part 1

The 3rd year the Lord of darkness became very busy. A tremendous new evil had been born at it was taking much of his time, and so he had no time to visit the House of the Moon.

Kagome didn't seem to notice or care.

His mother was glad because Kagome had power, holy power.

The moon mother called upon Sango and Miroku, and they agreed to take Kagome back to earth to seek some type of training.

"A Miko, we could pass her off as a Miko" Miroku stated, his family did come from a long line of monks.

"That could work" Sango agreed.

The moon mother sighed "It is still holy power when my son finds out" She didn't want to think about it.

"Perhaps we should have it sealed?" Miroku asked.

The moon mother nodded "Very well, take her and be mindful."

They agreed, and Kagome was taken from the House of the Moon. While Kagome was confused, she went along. She trusted her friends.

They sought out one known as Kikyo, holder of the Shikon No Tama. Kikyo knew what she was the moment they stepped into the temple. Of course, Kagome knew who she was the moment she stepped in.

She hid behind Sango.

"Why is she afraid of you," Sango asked,

Kikyo walked down the steps "Why do you not tell them, sister."

Miroku and Sangos lips parted, having known about Kagome and how she came to be on earth.

"You are the cause of this?" Miroku asked.

Kikyo glared and Miroku "Be silent, why have you come and why have you brought her?"

"She has powers," Sango stated.

"I am aware of that" She snapped at Sango,

"We need to have them sealed" Miroku stated.

"Why?"

Miroku and Sango looked at each other.

"You will tell me" She demanded.

They didn't trust her, but who else did they have, Kikyo would be the only one with the power to help.

They sighed defeated "Because, if we don't, the devil may be displeased to find out she is of holy nature."

Kikyo backed up "What does Sesshomaru have to do with her?"

"He claims her as his" Miroku spoke.

Kikyo's eyes widen in shock and fear.


	11. Year Three Part 2

"There is only one way to seal her power" Kikyo stated, her mind going a million miles an hour.

"And?" Sango pushed,

"She will have to take over the jewel"' Kikyo pulled the jewel off her "I will place it in her body, and it will take her power."

Miroku didn't really like the sound of this.

"How did you come to be on earth?"

She glared at him "My punishment for banishing my sister."

"How did you come to be with the jewel?" Sango asked,

"It is a curse to me" She stated "But it will not be so to her"

Sango and Miroku looked at each other again.

"Why does my sister not speak?" She then asked,

"We do not know," Sango said.

The earth seemed to be harder for Kagome.

"If you wish to seal her this is the only way."

Kagome looked between them all and shook her head no.

"Kagome, if Sesshomaru knows you have holy power it could be bad" Sango offered,

She bit her lip and looked at Miroku.

"If he decided to take you to his thrown you would not be able to enter with holy power," He told her.

She looked at her sister who held out the jewel "I will place it in your body."

Kagome looked at her hands. She had no wings, no voice and now they wanted her power. She shook her head no.

"Kagome you can remove the jewel at any time, now listen to sister!" Kikyo snapped.

But Kagome did not trust her.

"You do not trust me." It was a statement.

"You can't blame her."

"Silence slayer" Kikyo snapped "I will not ask for you to forgive me for what I have done, but we are both here, and we both wish to return, ne?"

Kagome shook her head yes.

"Take this, not only will it help you, but it will help me to"

Kagome tilted her head.

"Kagome, I am in love"

Kagome's eyes got wide and moved to her sister.

"The jewel is fathers curse to me, but to you, it will be nothing more than a jewel."

Kikyo held out the jewel "Father has forsaken us both my sister, for a mere mistake on my part."

Kagome softens, and slowly takes the jewel. They placed it into her body, and it sealed her power.

That was also the day Kagome met the man, no God, that Kikyo fell in love with. Inuyasha, the God of mischief. Kikyo had no plans to return to heaven, and without the jewel, she could be an ordinary woman.


	12. Little Brother

Kagome was fond of Inuyasha in a big brother kind of way. Inuyasha was fond of Kagome in a little sister kind of way. Miroku and Sango went right back to being worried as they didn't miss the watchful eyes of Kikyo. Kagome and Inuyasha were like two kids, two big kids.

They laughed and teased and even argued, some would think they were the couple. Though he didn't know the whole story behind Kagome and she still didn't speak.  
Lady Moon, however, began to worry as well. Kagome was spending more and more time with Inuyasha, and that was a bad thing for more than one reason, and so she left her Moon palace and returned to get Kagome. Kagome did not want to go.

"I must show you something, now come."

Kagome refused.

"My son will return to see you soon" She stated,

Kagome hesitated. It had been awhile since she had seen the devil.

"OI, what are you doing on earth?"

The moon goddess went stiff but corrected herself quickly and looked at Inuyasha "I have come for Kagome."

"K, what do you want with her?"

Sesshomaru's mother rose and elegant eyebrow "I am her keeper."

"Yeah well, you ain't taking her."

"She will come with me; you are not her keeper Inuyasha."

"Kagome do you want to go?" His eyes landed on her. Kagome looked back and forth between him and the devil's mother.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha walked up to her "You want to leave us?"

She tilted her face, and he reached out to touch her, his hand never made contact. Kagome gasped as a hand came from behind her and grabbed Inuyasha wrist, and a growl rumbled from behind her, in fact, it was so close she could feel it against her back.

"Do not touch her."

Inuyasha growled "Sesshomaru!"

"Yes, well I quite missed you as well, little brother."


	13. Dont You Know?

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, then at the devil.

"K, nice look Sesshomaru, what are you afraid of?"

Sesshomaru tighten his grip on his brother "I fear nothing."

"Then why don't you show her what you really look like?"

"Enough" He released his brother and pushed him away from Kagome. Kikyo ran up to Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru didn't like her right away. He wrapped a protective arm around Kagome, pulling her back closer to his chest.

Sango and Miroku came running up; this could be very bad.

"Don't you know who he is Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as Kikyo pulled on his arm. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru then back at Inuyasha; she was confused.

"Same father, different mother," Sesshomaru told her. But Kagome didn't pull away from him and this confused Inuyasha "Kagome!" He snapped, gaining her attention again.

"Answer me."

"Inuyasha" Kikyo whispered,

Kagome pulled on Sesshomaru's hair, and he bent slightly down. Kagome raised her hands up and made horns with her fingers on his forehead.

"You know?" Inuyasha was shocked "How could you let him touch you like that" He sneered "Don't you know he is death, his hands are covered in blood."

Kagome plucked Sesshomaru's hand from her midsection and looked at it.

Inuyasha growled at her "How can you allow him to lay claim on you!"

Kagome snapped her head up and then cocked it to the side.

"Inuyasha enough," Miroku said stern and Kikyo pulled him away before a war started.

Kagome slowly turned in Sesshomaru's arms and looked up at him, and he saw the wheels trying to turn. She looked over him and his tall form, and it was like a light went off in her head. She gasped and stepped back out of his arms and bumped right into his mother.

Kagome understood now. He was a man; she was a woman. He wasn't just protecting her as an object of his but as his woman.

She blushed and then turned to his mother and buried her face.

"I shall take her back."

Sesshomaru then glared at Sango and Miroku "You know he won't stay away" Miroku spoke with a slight bow.

"He has his own woman does he not?"

"Kagome is his friend; they understand each other" Miroku offered "And his is the God of mischief after all."

Sesshomaru looked between them once more before waving his dark cape and disappearing.

"Well, at least no one died" Miroku relaxed a bit.

"At least not yet" Sango stated as she watched the moon mother fly away with a broken angel.


	14. What Are You

Kagome hummed. She could now make noises. She hummed dipping her fingers into the water that graced the moon palace in the sky. It had been a month since she had seen Inuyasha or the Lord of the darkness. She went back to wearing her golden sheer robes when they returned. Miroku didn't complain when they came to visit. Sango kicked him right off the edge of the moon palace, and they both returned to earth.

Kagome was ready to return to earth; sitting was not what she wanted to be doing.

The Moon goddess observed her and worried even more. At this rate, she would never return to heaven.

Then Sesshomaru appeared, startling Kagome and making his mother's worry grow.

Kagome quickly turned her back to him.

"Now you are aware of your modesty?" He asked,

She glared at him.

"It matters not; I have seen all of you."

She narrowed her eyes and shook her head no.

"Those robes hide nothing."

Kagome stood up and made a hmfp noise and stuck her nose to the sky. Sesshomaru snorted air out of his nose but that just seemed to piss her off more, she walked away. He could see the outline of her hips and her butt. Not that he thought about it he really never did look at her all over.

Kagome paid him no mind and kept walking.

He followed "There is no were to hide girl."

Kagome walked right to the edge and looked back at him and pointed down.

"No," He said,

She had no plans to listen to him; she stepped one foot over fully intending to drop. But her other foot never made it off the cloud before he had her by the arm slinging her back to him.

Kagome gasped as she came face to face with his chest. He was strong, and his hold was steel. She slowly looked up at his face and then back down to his chest. She had never been pressed up against a man before. Her fingers moved over his top, and he closed his eyes "Enough" He said but her fingers didn't stop, they slipped under his top and met with skin.

She had never felt the skin of another before. She ran her finger over a scar and something tingled inside her, some forging then she had forgotten along the way.

But it didn't stop her; she leaned in, moved to top aside and licked the scar. He hissed slightly and tightened his grip on her. Kagome pulled back slightly, and he looked down at her. Her nipples had gone hard and were pressed to him, but he drew his eyes away to look at the scar she had licked.

It was gone.

His eyes met with her own "What are you?"


	15. Confused

"Sesshomaru"

He turned to see his mother.

"Do you intend to take her now?"

He looked back at Kagome he seemed somewhat confused.

But before he could answer Sango appeared "I apologize but my Lord you are needed" She said with a slight bow.

"I know when I am needed woman, I am the Lord of death."

"It is your brother" Sango stated which made Kagome pull, or at least she tried to pull away. Sesshomaru looked down at her "You worry for him?"

She looked back up at him "He has his own woman, he does not need your worry" He stated a bit coldly.

"My Lord" Sango hesitated "It is Naraku, he has surfaced."

Sesshomaru looked back at Sango "What of it" He snapped.

"Your brother and Naraku are fighting."

"Death is not for them at this moment slayer, be gone."

Kagome tugged on him, but he paid her no mind. His mother departed to look over the clouds to see.

Sango, on the other hand, stood there for a moment more "Very well, I should offer my aid then."

"Slayer you will see me sooner than later if you attempt that" His words were darker.

"The Lady Kikyo is also aiding."

A small smirk graced his face "Then I shall see her too."

Kagome pulled harder, and he looked down "What woman."

"It is ok Kagome; I will return and report" Sango didn't want Sesshomaru to know just who Kikyo was to Kagome. Of course, that was to say if he didn't already know. Sesshomaru knew a lot, but he seemed to miss the connection. Sango turned, held her breath and jumped down from the high clouded castle.

Kagome tugged to be released.

"You will not go to him" Sesshomaru stated firmly. Kagome stopped tugging and looked up with him, she tilted her head to the side and looked at him. Then she whimpered.

"You wish for me to aid him"

She nodded and pressed her self closer to him, and his chest rumbled at her warmth. He leaned down and pressed his nose to her neck while he hand ran down her back, almost touching her butt. She inhaled and leaned her cheek towards his face as he sniffed her neck. She gasped he opened his mouth and pressed fangs against her neck though he didn't bite down.

He smelt her heat right away and pulled back to look at her face.

"It would be so easy to kill you, why do you allow me so close" He was baffled by her. She did and did not fear him.

"You wish to protect him so much that you would allow me so close to you?"

She made a confused face, what was he talking about? She touched her neck and then looked back over to the edge of the cloud. She was confused, what did letting him touch her have to do with Inuyasha?

Before she could look back at him, he walked past her "Stay here, or I will punish you, woman."

She gasped at his words and reached out, but he didn't stop, he went right over the edge.

He would deal with Naraku, but he made no promise that he would protect Inuyasha.


	16. Naraku and the Devil

Naraku laughed as he put the God of mischief at near death. But what didn't settle right with Sesshomaru as he grew closer was that he did not feel the call of death. He was the God of death after all.

"Ah, here he is, the God of the underworld how nice of you to leave your palace in the sky and your toy."

Sesshomaru showed nothing within his face as Naraku's words, but inside he was seething with anger.

Naraku then grabbed Kikyo and pulled the back of her hair "Doesn't she look fetching."

"I do not care about the human wench" Sesshomaru stated coldly "Nor my half breed brother, kill them if you wish."

Naraku tossed her "Oh my, this is good indeed, tell me, dark prince, why do you hide your true nature and power?"

"My reasons are my own"

"Could it be for that girl you so lust for?"

Sesshomaru took out the instant sword of death "You have signed your death warrant half breed."

Then they went after each other.

"I know the secrets that they keep from you dark prince" Naraku whispered as sword met sword.

Sesshomaru was having none of it and pushed him back "I know all."

"You know nothing!" Naraku yelled, "Which is why I seek to take your place if I defeat you I will be the God of the underworld!" He lunged and got a swipe on Sesshomaru's face.

Up above Kagome gasped as she stood next to his mother.

His mother really was worried now "He must release at this rate their power is matched" His mother stated and then looked at Kagome "He holds back for you."

Kagome looked shocked and then back down, she shook her head no, she didn't understand why he would hold back his true power.

"Kagome, you know what he is, but you have never seen him" His mother saw her confusion.

Kagome whimpered and stepped back a few feet.

"Kagome what are you doing?"

Kagome ran, his mother tried to grab her but it was too late, Kagome went over,

"You don't have wings!" His mother yelled at the girl, but Kagome fell down to the earth just the same, and she did it with no fear.

If the God of the underworld really did care for her, then he would protect her and to protect her he would need his full power.

He would have to show himself.

Above his mother closed her eyes, if he revealed his true nature then heartbreak would surely follow, for she was sure that all would be revealed.


	17. Sirens Call

They saw her coming, and for some reason, Sango just knew.

She ran to Inuyasha and covered his half-human ears, and Sesshomaru tried his best to keep Naraku focused on himself.

But Naraku was no fool, nor blind, he knew what she was and that she was coming.

"I told you I know all you fool" Naraku then trusted a sword into him and tossed him back towards her.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed for the first time, and human men who were miles away heard her call, and their ears began to bleed. Sango had saved Inuyasha's ears though Sesshomaru was none the wiser.

Kagome rushed up to Sesshomaru with a frantic look on her face.

"Foolish girl, return you should not be here!" He snapped at her.

Kagome looked at the hole in his chest and tried to touch it, but he slapped her hand away.

"I am not so weak as to die from this, I am death," He told her. She looked at him hard and put her fingers up to make horns.

"No" Was all he said. She snorted but did not have time to react.

Naraku laughed "This is too good, now bitch you will be my key to heaven!"

He raised his blade but Sesshomaru wasn't worried, deaths call did not glow around her. But then Sesshomaru looked at the blade the evil one known as Naraku was holding.

It wasn't a blade for humans, and that was puzzling, that blade would do her no harm.

Except, that it did.

Naraku caught her arm, and it began to bleed, but her blood was much darker than that of a human, and she cried out in agony. Sango held Inuyasha's ears tighter, and Sesshomaru took note, then he growled with great anger.

She had been hurt, and she was his.

Sesshomaru moved, and Naraku saw his opportunity to kill the devil.


	18. Wings of an Angel

Sesshomaru moved but Kagome saw what Naraku was about to do and her heart sank for surely the devil would die.

She had to save him because she cared for him, but she knew by saving him she would also lose him.

She shook her head and moved. Rushing from behind and slid under his arm and threw her body in front of him, spreading her arms out.

Her back to Sesshomaru she stood facing a great evil, ready to give her life, ready to reveal herself, ready to lose the man she ever cared for.

If it meant saving him, the devil.

Kagome screamed as Naraku's sword came down.

Sesshomaru grabbed her and twirled her to face him, hell-bent on pushing her out of the way but then a bright light erupted, and Sesshomaru fell back taking her with him.

She wouldn't let him go, and her scream got louder, and then, as Naraku's sword came down, her wings came out.

Naraku's sword was no match her wings.

Kagome's wings bent and covered her and Sesshomaru, protected them, him.

She was afraid to open her eyes, and for good reason for when she did she was looking into the eyes of the devil, and they were red, and he was no longer hiding his true being.

It both scared her and made her sad for the devil would never learn to love an angel.


	19. Your Doom

Sango quickly grabbed Kagome and pulled her up, meanwhile, Naraku was laughing.

"Iv had enough of you!" Inuyasha sprung but was quickly thrown back by the dark forces of a now standing dark devil.

"What the hell Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled but was quickly thrown back to a tree "Silence!" Sesshomaru boomed making both Sango and Kagome jump.

Naraku's laughing was quickly stopped as Sesshomaru pulled him in with dark power and held him by the throat "You will die this day."

Naraku smiled "Then I guess I will see you in hell" He smirked and he was still smirking when Sesshomaru snapped his neck.

Kagome whimpered and quickly looked away.

Sesshomaru's red eyes moved to her, and he tossed Naraku to the ground and called forth the undertakers to take him.

"K, I have half a mind to bring him back just to kill him again" Inuyasha spoke ad he watched the undertakers.

Sesshomaru paid him no mind but stalked toward the girls. Sango held Kagome tight ready to be at her aid.

The devil stopped in front of them and plucked a hair from Kagome.

"Mother" His voice was very demonic.

His mother appeared "My son."

His eyes moved to her "Tell me why I should not kill you for this deceit."

Kagome gasped and tried to pull away from Sango.

His eyes moved back to her "Do not act as you can no speak woman."

"Sesshomaru," was all she said, it's all she could say.

"Do not call my name with those lips angel of heaven for they will be your doom."

Then he vanished, and Kagome felt to the ground and covered her eyes with her hands and wept.


	20. Immortal Once More

And so the angel gained her wings. She sacrificed herself for him. The princess of light was willing to die for the prince of darkness because she cared about him.

Kagome could go home to heaven yet she had yet to return. Instead, she looked at herself in the water.

"You can return, why do you stay sister?"

Kagome turned to see Kikyo coming but then glanced back the water.

"Are you angry with me?" Kikyo asked, her tone uncaring of Kagome's answer.

"Yes, no" She could finally form words, but she spoke at but a whisper.

"He will not come back for you."

Kagome turned and glared, her eyes filling with water "You are cruel" Kagome said,

"You are young."

"This is your fault."

"Do not blame me for your lies little sister."

"He would have killed me."

"And yet, you still stand."

Kagome looked away as a tear rolled down her cheek "I am immortal once again, he can not touch me."

"Silly girl, whoever told you that?" She waved her hand "Another one of fathers protections?"

Kagome wiped her face and looked at Kikyo as she came closer "Just as we can kill him, he can kill you" Kikyo whispered.

Then she spun and began to walk away.

Down at the gate of hell Sesshomaru paused before entering and held up her hair, then slowly he stepped past his gates and watched as the hair turned gold a sign of an immortal being.

Hell itself couldn't touch her, but death sure could.


	21. Slip Up

His mother waited, it was only a matter of time before her dark knight of a son would come, and HE would come.

He did come.

"Mother"

"Yes dark son of mine" She didn't even bother to turn to look at him, she knew she would lose any battle that started between them.

"You are foolish."

"I am a mother."

"Not her mother."

She looked at him "Correct I am yours, do not forget that"

"Why" He stood feet from her in true form and glared, lest she forgets who she gave birth to.

"I did not want blood all over my palace."

He did not like the answer "Try again."

"At first if I speak truthfully you seem quite taken with the girl" She turned "It was not my fault you didn't know."

"She was a mystery to me at best mother."

She actually smiles "You where growing fond of her when you didn't know what she was"

He actually growled. Her smile faded but not from fear "Why does it matter that she comes from heaven and you come from hell."

His eyes darkened even more "Darkness and light cannot be as one."

She rose an eyebrow "Do you want?"

"Do not twist my words; the darkness will not hold onto the light."

His mother kept her face frozen for her son and just slipped up with his words, and he didn't even know it. Then a thought crept into her mind "Kikyo is her sister."

She saw him make a fist then he turned "I shall deal with you later mother."

"As you wish son" She smiled at his back. He wasn't going to do shit to her, and she knew it.


	22. Why

Kikyo waited in the dark and fog because she knew HE would come. No doubt he would deal with his mother first, and she will tell.

"Miko, or should I call you an angel?"

"I am neither really" She didn't turn to him.

"You lied as well, tell me shall I kill all of you?"

She turned her head "Would it make it better? Make you happy to kill us all for simply protecting her"

He bared his fangs "Protect her? Was it not you who cast her here in the first place."

She heard the darkness in his voice, he was angry. She wasn't sure if he was mad that she did the deed or because it put Kagome in front of him.

"I can admit my fault and foolishness my Lord" She turned back.

"Why" He then asked.


	23. Kikyo's Fear

"My sister has been far overprotected."

He snorted, fire coming from his nose as he did.

"She loved these humans, the demi-Gods, You" Kikyo smiled.

"She wanted to come and learn, father, was about to approve her to Goddess status" Kikyo looked at the water "I wanted higher power, and she stood in my way."

"So you tossed her to earth."

"No" She snapped "Yes! By throwing her to earth, she got what she wanted, and I would get what I wanted!"

But it didn't work like that. It was a heat of the moment, and her father knew as soon as she had done it and knew it was her.

"You are foolish."

A smile graced her face "Say the man who didn't know what she was, who is more foolish?"

He had her by the throat in a blink, she opened her mouth to speak, and he loosened his grip to let her speak.

"I was so angry at her need to learn about these humans and such, she loved them, and I hated them these mortals with ugly souls I wanted nothing to do with them, but apparently Angels are not supposed to think like that, I had no use for them."

"Do you forget Kikyo, dark souls are mine to deal with?"

"Because you are one?"

He smiled, and for the first time, she feared him.


	24. Kikyo's Punishment

"So you pushed her, did you not know what would happen?"

She didn't speak. He chuckled "Tell me, how did she hide her power?"

Even on earth, she should have had power. Kikyo's eye slipped from his for half a second, and he squeezed her neck "You will tell me."

"Jewel"

"What jewel."

"The jewel that was meant for me, my father banished me here with it. It was supposed to take me to you, to hell, it would keep me in this form while walking in the depth of fire."

He smiled again.

"It was too cruel."

He smiled more "It was not cruel, did you forget Kikyo I am the ruler of all dark souls, even yours."

Her eyes widen, and he dropped her to the ground "The jewel isn't in you now."

Kikyo knew what was coming "Wait."

He lifted his hand showing off a strand of her hair, one that could be cut.

"I fell in love."

"Stupid girl that has nothing to do with me, I am death I am bound by no such weakness."

Then he cut her hair with his claws, and he watched the life drain out of her eyes.


	25. Inuyasha's Request

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha came running and grabbed her lifeless form "Kikyo!" He looked at Sesshomaru "No!"

"She deserved that"

"Bring her back!" He yelled,

"You deceived me too."

"Then take what you will from me brother, please bring her back."

Inuyasha never in his life asked him for anything, much less begged.

"Why should I? She should burn in hell for what she has done."

Inuyasha smirked halfway "I guess you don't care do you."

"No"

"Kagome is going to be upset when she finds out."

"I have done the wench a favor."

Inuyasha looked at him hard "She was angry at Kikyo, but she would never want her to die."

Inuyasha looked down at Kikyo "She loved her even with her fault and darkness, that's why Kagome is Kagome."

"As I told her I bare no such weakness."

Sesshomaru watched a tear fall from his brother's face, and it made him sick "Then take me as well."

"No"


	26. Inuyasha's Punishment

Sesshomaru held up his hand, and another sword appeared "Step back."

Inuyasha went wide-eyed and moved. Sesshomaru swipe and waited and then snapped his finger.

Her eyes came open "I'm, alive?"

"No" The dark prince spoke, "You are cursed."

Inuyasha scrambled back to her "What did you do?" He asked his brother.

Sesshomaru glided his eyes back to him "Shall I send her back?"

"No!" Inuyasha held her tight.

Sesshomaru looked back at her "You shall walk on this earth as the living dead, and you shall never have children of your own" He looked at Inuyasha "That brother is your punishment too." It hurt, but it was better than going to hell with him,

"You shall come and go from hell, a reminder that you lied and tricked me."

He knelt down close "You will take the souls of the children to heaven but never cross its gates, and you will take the souls of the evil and bring them to hell for there you will enter and fill the burn of my anger." All they could do is nod, for he was the death, the devil and he was angry. Kikyo let out a breath, and Inuyasha noted how cold she was, a sign that she wasn't fully alive.

"She hasn't left" She spoke in a whisper."

Sesshomaru stood "I will deal with her later."

Then he was gone.


	27. Miroku's Curse

Next, he visited the monk. Like the others, he knew he was coming "My Lord."

"Such respect cupid it is a shame you have lied to me."

"I did not lie I just did not offer the truth in protection of her"

Sesshomaru paused, Miroku did speak the truth.

"Yet you still sin against me."

Miroku looked at him "Can one sin against the devil?"

"Yes and you will pay just as the others have"

Miroku set his jaw "Very well I will take my punishment as you see fit."

Sesshomaru took his hand and cursed it. For he to would send souls to the depth of hell and it would be forever part of his bloodline, a reminder of who he sinned against.  
Miroku was just glad he didn't have to go with them.


	28. Sango

Sango was afraid. She knew he was angry. But she stood tall when he came. Chin up she was ready as ever.

"You know why I am here," Sesshomaru spoke, and she tried hard not to look at his horns.

"Yes"

He stopped a few feet from her. She had done even less than the other. She had only kept Kagome's, and so her punishment would not be as severe. He walked closer to her, and she didn't move. He placed a hand on her belly, and she felt a jolt. Fear crept through her.

He stepped back, and her hands flew to her flat belly "My womb?" Tears threaten to spill.

"Will only bear offspring from Cupid."

Her hands fell "What?" She whispered.

"I am sentencing you to a life with Cupid."

Her mouth fell open.

"If you want offspring you will have to mate with him and him only."

Sango wasn't displeased "I'm confused, how is this a punishment on me?"

"Your children will be holy for your good deed with the angel of heaven, but they will be human, and the curse of their father shall follow them."

He turned,

Sango's voice was shakey "My Lord."

"What?"

"Are, are you going to her?"

The devil looked back at her "I saved the wrath of my anger for last."

"Did Kikyo tell you about the jewel?"

He looked away "Yes."

"She loves you."

He was glad his back was to her. He closed his eyes "A shame then."

"What?"

"I will not be with the light of heaven."

"Why not? If you love her what does it matter where she came from?"

His fiery eyes turn to her with a deadly glare "I can not kill her, and I can not love her."

"Why?"

"Because both are quite impossible."

"Have you tried?"

He smirked "Be careful of what you ask girl,"

She cocked her head to the side,

"I tried one."

"And?" Sango asked slowly. The devil finally started to walk away "She's still alive isn't she?"

Sango had never looked so scared in her life.


	29. Their Fear

Sango ran "Miroku!"

She ran hard, and her heart felt like it was going to bust "Miroku!"

Miroku came running, and they crashed into each other "Sango, Sango! What did he do to you!" He looked freaked out and dissolved.

"Its Kagome"

"Did, did he hurt her?"

"He tried to kill her!"

"What!" He yelled,

"No, I don't mean right this second."

"Sango I'm confused."

Sango went into the conversation which leads him to reveal what his punishment was which in turn would be something they would have to deal with together.

Miroku sighed "Maybe he can't love."

"He cared"

"Perhaps, or perhaps she was just a possession."

"We can't go and aid her can we?" Sango asked,

"Do you have a death wish?" Inuyasha came in hand with Kikyo.

"He tried to kill her," Sango said again,

"He isn't going to kill her" Inuyasha huffed,

"How do you know that?" Miroku asked concerned still,

"Because he killed me in her honor" Kikyo spoke,

Thus began the long story of their punishment,


	30. The Kiss of Death

Kagome abandons her clothing for her heavenly robes. She sighed for the tenth time. She looked down at the water and placed her hands in, playing with the fish who went up to greet her. She giggled as they played with her fingers unknowing of the dark eyes watching her.

"The humans will see you."

Kagome snapped her head up to meet his deadly gaze.

"You are aware of your state of dress now?"

She looked down, she was. Her wings flexed, a reminder to him of what she really was. She stood, and he walked closer "I punished them all for their crimes against me."  
She whimpered,

He bared his fangs "Enough with that angel of heaven,"

Her wings coward against her back.

"Punishment?" She asked,

He smirked, "I tried to punish you first."

She cocked her head to the side,

"But it seems" He stepped closer and grabbed her jaw and made her look at him "That you immortal statues has returned."

"So sure?" She asked,

"Very," He said slowly take a quick gaze at her body, or more of the perky breast below. She knew he was looking.

"How?"

"Simple wench, I tried to kill you."

She gasped, and he did the one thing he knew he would regret if he didn't.

He covered her mouth with his.

Her wings spread wide in shock and his own black one match her movement. She kissed him back full force.

A power like no other exploded across the lands. The earth shook as a bright light erupted from their mouths as they kissed. A powerful moment that would have cost a man his eyes site if he had happened upon them at that moment.

It was the most powerful moment since creation,

Then it was over.

He pulled away.

"Begone from my site and do not return for I have in my possession the sword of immortals and I will not think twice about it, you are no weakness, I will break it and end you" His words did not match his want, but to him, there was no other way.

She stepped back tears forming in her eyes "Not possible" She kept stepping back.

"I can break it till you are no longer breathing Kagome, don't tempt me" He stated cold,

She sniffed, and tears streamed down her face "No you can't because you already have" She loved him.

His jaw clenched "Go" He wasn't sure.

She blinked and looked to the sky than in a movement he almost didn't see she was on him. Her arms went around his neck, and her mouth went to his. He was shocked at first then he slowly closed his and took over dominating her mouth. He could feel the heat of her body as her breast pressed up against him. Then it started to fade.  
He broke the kiss, and she hugged him tight, her mouth went to his ear "I love you."

She pulled back, but the heat of his cheek was fading as she slowly slid it down his face and he only caught a glimpse of her eyes and faded smile before she was gone.

He was left standing cold, hard and very much alone.

The fallen angel of heaven had returned to her throne, and all that was left was the jewel, the only thing that had seem to keep her bond to the earth.


	31. His Punishment

Sesshomaru picked it up and looked at it as it started to rain, a sign that she was crying. He stood there for hours letting the rain soak him; it was his punishment for becoming too attached to her.

"My sister left?"

"You are as foolish as she, do you not have souls to collect?"

She held out her hand "The jewel please,"

"If I give you this back, you could enter hell with no consequences, and that would be rewarding you."

Kikyo smiled "Then perhaps you should have told her to keep it."

Sesshomaru looked at Kikyo,

"You didn't listen did you?" Kikyo held out her hand "I will return it,"

He slowly handed it over "I have no use for it,"

"Not anymore," She said "Though you punished me I offered you a gift,"

Kikyo looked at the jewel "You say you will not be with the light but its not within your power to chose that," Her eyes met his "Only the light can choose the darkness," She curled her hand around the stone "We have the power to enter hell unharmed, but you have no power to enter heaven,"

His fangs grew,

"And that is your punishment for breaking her heart,"

Then Kikyo vanished.

Valcanos erupted everywhere.


	32. The Messanger

Weeks later Kikyo wondered into a disturbing village ready to take her first soul. She ignored the call and his darkness for as long as she could. It was a child soul that darkness was calling and her feet took her to the place. Full of nasty men, beaten women, and hungry children. In her opinion, the whole village needed to die, but she did not have that power. She walked unseen and stood over not one but two children.

One boy who glowed with the light of heaven and one girl who had darkness around her.

She could not understand how a child could be called to hell. So she watched for a few days.

Perhaps a few days too long, for death showed up.

"I will collect a soul, your or hers,"

"I have been watching; the girl child has done nothing more than steal food."

"She had thoughts of killing a man."

"In self-preservation, she is but a child!"

"And you have no say, now power here you are no angle just a messenger!" He snapped "Bring her soul to me, do not make me return."  
He vanished, and she watched as the little girl shivered, then she watched the sick child be beaten and something the demon lord of darkness said struck her, she was indeed a messenger.

Kikyo took the boy by then hand "Are you an angel?" He asked,

"My sister is, would you like to meet her?"

"Yes!"

Hand in hand she took the poor child away from the hell on earth and up to heaven. As told she could not enter the gates "Go inside there and call for Kagome,"

"Ok"

Kikyo knelt "Do me a grand favor please, tell her to see me."

The boy nodded and went inside heavens gate, and sure enough a few moments later Kagome appeared.

"Sister,"

"Do not be sad for me sister."

They embraced "Kagome?"

"Hai?"

"You must hear me, there is another child, but the Lord of darkness seeks her soul."

Kagome tilted her head,

"This child does not deserve hell she had done nothing; his darkness is growing,"

"Kikyo,"

"You must save her; I can not."

"There is nothing I can do beyond the gates of hell you know this."

Kikyo held out the jewel and smiled "Oh yes you can,"

Kagome slowly took the jewel and looked at her sister,

"You only, you can choose Kagome."

Kagome looked back at heaven then at the jewel "I can not be in two places,"

"Choose for winter is coming, death will follow."

Then Kikyo vanished, and Kagome had to decide.


	33. Owned Soul, Owned Heart

Kagome closed her fist around the jewel searched for the child.

In a blink she was on earth and looking for the child and then she felt the coldness of death. He had already come. Her robes glisten with the light of heaven "By heavens power, divine as I am, send me to hell to atone a soul."

She stared at hells gate the fire and darkness no bother to her. She held the jewel tight and pushed passed hells gate; she knew the child's name "Rin," She called and found the poor child crying on the ground. Kagome knelt "Dear child, fear no more." She touched Rin, and the child felt no pain and stood up "Leave this place, the gate is open."  
Rin hugged her and then bolted out hells gate.

Kagome knew what was coming and she stood ready, her back to hell rejecting him.

"You owe me a soul." He sneered,

"You owe me a heart." She didn't look at him.

His power rolls off him as he stepped closer to her "Angel you may be, but I can hurt you still."

She turned her head up to look back at him "Do you want to hurt me?"

He showed his fangs; he wanted to do many things to her. He grabbed her jaw; his eyes blood red his true form not hidden. "Hurt me if you must, that is why I am here, I owe you for her soul."

"You think I want yours?"

Kagome moved her hands, and her robe fell from her body, and he growled: "You are not protected from souls; they can all see your body." His hand left her jaw, and his claw ran down her throat, and she closed her eyes. He ran his claw down between the valley of her beast and then around one but never touching it. Kagome heaved "I should punish you," He said darkly his claws go down her rib cage past her belly button "For showing this off." His claw ran through her patch of dark curls though he didn't touch where she was the hottest.

Kagome groaned "Sesshomaru."

His mouth went to her ear, his chest against her back his hands on her hips "Beg for mercy angle." He nipped her ear,

"Touch me,"

"That would be a sin, and you are too good for that." He could smell her slick wetness.

"Touch me," She begged again squirming. His hands slide down to where her legs connected to her body and held not touching her womanhood that called to him.

"Sesshomaru," She whimpered "Please."

"Close your eyes" He spoken into her head and she obeyed. With his power, he took them from the streets of hell to inside his dark palace. He now sat on a bed, and she still had her back to him but was sitting in his lab. "Do not open your eyes."

She nodded, and he squeezed her legs "Spread them," He pushed her legs apart, wider and wider till her knees were hooked over his. She whimpered "Sesshomaru."  
He inhaled and rubbed his hands down her thighs and back up but always missed her heated wetness. She leaned back and arched, thrusting her breast up and a tear slipped down her face "Is this my punishment?"

She moved her hips trying so hard to make him touch her,

"What punishment?" He asked,

"Do you plan to do this to me and never touch me?"

"I am touching you."

"I would rather cease to exist than to be tortured like this."

"Is this torture?"

"Yes, I want you."

"Bad girl," His claws ran up her legs again. "The Holy are not supposed to sin."

She felt his growl against her back "Tell me you want to sin."

"I want to sin."

"Tell me your bad."

"I'm bad."

"Do you want the devil inside your hold body?"

He felt her wetness on his leg; she was dripping.

"Yes, Sesshomaru."

He put his mouth to her ear "Are you going to give me your soul?"

Kagome turned her head and looked into his dark eyes "My body, my soul, my womb."

He put his hand to her belly and then she put her hand on top of his and pushed down. Kagome arched with her mouth open as she let out hushed gasp as his finger slipped through her folds, finally reaching the fire that burned, and it burned for him.


	34. The Forbidden

A blanket of snow began to fall causing Kikyo to stop in her tracks a lift her hand.

"So my sister has enter hell," No doubt her father above was angry but she knew he could do nothing against Kagome for love was never to be judged, never wrong. Though sometimes dark, tainted, sinful it is never wrong.

Even as Kagome succumbed to his dark deeds of her body, she didn't want him to hide his true form for in fact it made her hot with desire, and it made her wonder just how holy she was.

"Kikyo?"

Kikyo turned to Inuyasha who seemed confused by the snow; she shrugged "The heart wants what it wants."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Inuyasha asked,

It was the devil's voice that spoke from behind them as he and Kagome appeared. He smirked his devilish smirk as he laid a hand over Kagome womb "The forbidden."

And Angel fell from heaven one day. To the devil arms did she lay.

No heavenly song could she sing, a heated cry the only thing. A mother she became.

Her kingdom of heaven no longer she raign.

For to return it had to be spring

She conquered great love and regained her wings.

She fell in love with the devil and forbidden things.

The prince of darkness, a demon he came. A soul for a soul, she he takes.

No longer hiding his true form

His dark wings, and his deviled horns.

His eyes are Gold and between his horn a moon.

He fell in love with an angel and within her womb grew, the next prince

of the house of the moon.

The End,


End file.
